With the exhaustion of oil and growing requirement of environmental protection, present gasoline vehicles may be gradually replaced by electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, which is becoming a certain trend. Therefore, the battery module, as the core energy source of electric vehicles, may become more and more important.
The battery module for electric vehicles needs to have high capability, which may simultaneously bring problems such as large volumes and complex structures. Besides, the battery module may usually contain hundreds of single batteries in series, resulting in complex connecting structures, which may be a difficult problem to solve.
In order to ensure the safety of the power battery, a sampling module is an important member equipped to monitor the temperature of each single battery. At present, the sampling module may adopt the traditional wiring harness connecting pattern, in which the wiring harnesses are directly connected with a single battery to collect and transduce signals. The traditional manner may require complex assembly, making it difficult for automated production and susceptible to errors or leakage during assembly. Finally, the wiring harnesses need special fixing device with complex structures, and the wire sheath may be prone to abrasion and leakage.
Therefore, a battery module may be needed with a simple structure, a simple sampling module, and high capacity and safety performance.